1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optimized and repairable rotor blade erosion protection system.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft rotor blades are susceptible to erosion from particulates, such as sand and rain, during operation. A typical rotor blade can include a sacrificial erosion strip having metal bonded to the leading edge of the rotor blade. As the sacrificial erosion strip wears down, it is removed and replaced with a new strip. These erosion strips are typically made of a metal, such as titanium, nickel, or stainless steel. Such strips are typically a thickness and geometry that provide limited erosion performance, and consequently add unnecessary weight, thereby degrading performance of the rotor blade. Other erosion protection systems have been made of elastomeric material; however, elastomeric materials are typically difficult to correctly apply, do not allow optimization for erosion or rotor performance, and perform poorly in a rain erosion environment.
Although there have been significant developments in rotor blade erosion protection, significant room for improvement remains.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the method to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the application as defined by the appended claims.